


First Times

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Series: More than Okay [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, ace!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: Sometimes, Rose just needs to get off. And sometimes, that is harder to achieve than she expected. This time the Doctor might be able to help.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to say a few things before we get started. First of all, this is just a reminder that asexuality is about not experiencing sexual attraction. Asexual people can still get aroused, can masturbate, can have and enjoy sex and none of this makes them any less asexual. So, while there is some sexual content in this fic (but no actual sex), the Doctor is still asexual. There are just certain things he is comfortable with when it comes to Rose and their relationship. Second of all, I hope my stories still make it clear that none of that stuff is needed for the Doctor and Rose to have a loving, fulfilling and happy relationship. I don’t want anyone to think that they need this to make an ace/allo relationship work. I know this content might still be upsetting for some ace people, so please take care of yourself, mind the tags and come talk to me on wordsintimeandspace.tumblr.com if you want some specifics before reading this fic. Enjoy. <3

“Well,” the Doctor said, rubbing his neck, “that wasn’t quite what I had planned for this evening.”

Rose shrugged as she let her gaze wander through the ballroom. Earlier this evening, she had admired the hall with its domed ceiling, stained glass windows, and luxuriant decorations. While it was still magnificent now, it had lost a bit of its magic. Overturned tables and broken glass littered the floor. The guests with their gorgeous, colourful gowns, who had been happily chatting, dancing and drinking before things had gone pear-shaped, had long been ushered out of the castle. Now, the room was deserted and oddly silent.

“I don’t know what you expected,” Rose said, resting her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and looking up at him with a grin. “But I’m honestly not surprised that our first trip to an alien planet in the new TARDIS went exactly like this. A kidnapped princess and shapeshifting alien invaders who try to take her place have your name written all over it.”

“Oi!” The Doctor glared down at her, without any malice. “As if you’re any better at staying out of trouble.”

“Never said that I am.” Rose gave him a tongue-touched smile. “And you love me for it.”

The Doctor spun around to face her, cupping her face as he leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her lips. “I do,” he said quietly when he pulled back, just an inch. “Although I would love it even more if our penchant for trouble wouldn’t put you in danger all the time. And get us separated while we’re sorting things out.”

“I know,” Rose said softly. “It’s all right though, isn’t it? We’re alright. And they caught the kidnappers, thanks to you.”

“Yes. And the princess is safe, thanks to you.” The Doctor looked at her, a proud smile on his lips.

“Exactly. No harm done.”

“Yep! Except...” The Doctor paused and grabbed her hips, pulling her tight against him. Rose gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You look absolutely stunning in this dress, and I didn’t get to dance with you.” He bent his head and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Rose shivered under his touch as he moved one hand from her hip to her back. While her dress fell towards her ankles and covered most of her cleavage, the low cut of the back revealed skin the Doctor was more than eager to touch. He stroked his fingers down her spine, leaving a trail of warmth on her skin.

Rose knew he was only looking for comfort, seeking the familiar, pleasant sensation of her skin against his, but she couldn’t stop the rush of heat to her core. The Doctor was absolutely gorgeous tonight, with his tight, black tuxedo and carefully styled hair, and his intimate touch while his body was pressed so close to her made her head swim.

For a second she thought about stopping him, but after being separated earlier, Rose didn’t want to let him go, no matter what effect he had on her. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head while his lips found her neck, nipping gently, and combed her fingers through his hair. A light scratch against his scalp earned her a pleased sigh. The Doctor’s breath ghosted over her skin and Rose let out a whimper.

The Doctor pulled back, just enough to regard her with a careful look. He raised an eyebrow, a smile curling up the corners of his lips. Rose had no doubt that he could see the arousal in her eyes. But it had been a very long time since this had made him uncomfortable and sparked his insecurities about being with her. Now he just grinned, both pleased and amused that he had this effect on her, and bent his head down for a burning kiss.

He kissed her like they had been separated for years instead of the mere hour earlier that evening. Like he could never get enough of her lips against his, like he needed her more than the air in his lungs or the blood in his veins. Rose gasped and readily opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss, clutching his collar to pull him closer.

The passion in the kiss made it hard to think, but Rose still took a second to take it all in and savour the sensations. Heated kisses like this one - with his body so close she could feel his warmth seeping through her dress and with his fingers still stroking her naked back - didn’t happen too often in their relationship. And that was perfectly fine. Rose didn’t need more than what they shared with each other, but whenever the Doctor decided he was comfortable with something and indulged her like this, she would gladly take and treasure it.

Rose barely noticed how the Doctor carefully maneuvered them through the room, not once breaking the kiss, until her back hit a wall. No, not a wall - the side of their new TARDIS that was parked in the corner of the room. The familiar warmth of the ship’s telepathic presence flooded through Rose at once, leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake. Instead of letting her go the Doctor only stepped between her legs and pressed her up against the TARDIS, kissing her harder until Rose could barely think straight.

When the Doctor finally pulled back he was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed. His body was still pressed close to hers, giving her a hint of delicious friction. Rose resisted the urge to roll her hips against his, letting him set the pace and decide how far he wanted to go before stopping. Once he’d caught his breath the Doctor took a step back and cleared his throat.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you inside. If you want I can draw you a bath and you can relax for a bit.”

Rose bit her lip. “You won’t mind if I take some alone time?”

“Nah. Course not.” The Doctor smiled, wriggling his fingers until Rose took his hand. He squeezed her hand, and led her back into their home.

~~~

Their TARDIS was still young and growing, and while they had just started to take her on longer trips, the inside only consisted of the console room, a galley, a library with a plush sofa and a fireplace as well as their bedroom with an en suite bathroom. It was hardly anything compared to the vastness of the old TARDIS, with its infinite rooms and long, winding corridors, but it was all they needed. The bathroom was spacious, with soft light emerging from the coral walls, and a large tub placed in one corner.

The Doctor started running the water and rummaged through their vast collection of bath supplements, while Rose kicked off her heels and carefully removed the pins holding her hair up. She stopped for a second, biting her lip, and then opened one of her drawers. Hidden between her underwear was what she was looking for: a small, round vibrator in hot pink, waterproof and therefore exactly what she needed for some alone time in the bathtub. For a second she considered hiding it in the pocket of her dress before returning to the bathroom, but the Doctor knew exactly what she was up to anyway. No point in pretending otherwise.

When she stepped back into the bathroom, the Doctor just turned off the faucet. The water was coloured soft pink and smelled like flowers and vanilla, inviting her to relax in the heaps of bubbles.

“Thank you,” Rose smiled, stepping close to the Doctor to press a kiss to his lips.

“Anytime,” he said softly before giving her a wink. “Have fun.” He slipped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Rose quickly stripped off her dress and her underwear. She settled into the warm water and let out a content sigh. Her hands danced along her skin, over her breasts and then down her torso before slipping between her legs. The Doctor’s kisses had been more than enough to make her wet. For a while Rose stroked herself, teasing around her entrance before trailing her fingertips back to her clit, until the urge for more friction became too overwhelming. The vibrator let out a low hum as Rose turned it on the lowest setting, and a pleased moan escaped her lips as she pressed it against her clit.

Pleasure sizzled down her spine like a spark, the vibrations flooding her with sensations that made her head swim. While she started slow, taking her time with soft touches and gentle movements, she was already so aroused that she quickly found herself wanting more. Rose turned up the vibrator, the stronger vibrations making her shudder, and cried out when it hit her just right.

She was already getting close. Her muscles tensed and her heart pounded in her chest. There was just a small piece missing to get her over the edge. She raised one hand to her breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers. She pictured the Doctor in her mind, absolutely dashing in his black tux tonight, giving her that dazzling smile so full of love that it made Rose’s heart skip a beat every time she saw it. Like earlier, just after she had rescued the princess, and the Doctor finally strode back into the room after they had been separated for an hour-

Before she could stop it, other memories flooded her mind. The expression of pure relief on the Doctor’s face once they’d been reunited. And before that, the fear that had clasped itself around Rose’s heart when the ballroom was shook by an explosion in one of the castle’s towers, so close to where the Doctor had run off to. And then her own encounter with the invaders while she was searching the castle for the princess and suddenly found herself at gunpoint... it was all okay, in the end. They’d sorted things out. No one got hurt. But things could have gone so wrong.

Rose shook her head, breathing slowly to get the dark thoughts out of her head. The distraction had been enough to pull her away from the edge, despite the vibrator still buzzing between her legs. She tried again, pressing the toy harder to her clit, trying to overwhelm all her worries with the sheer pleasure the toy was giving her.

She felt herself getting close another time, but again her mind wandered, dampening her arousal until she was back at the beginning. The next time it happened, Rose threw her head back with a frustrated groan. For a few seconds, she just lay in the warm water, but the need for release was still too strong. She turned up the vibrator a bit more and tried to focus on the more pleasant things of the evening instead. The Doctor’s lips on hers, his body so close and so warm under her touch, his hands wandering over her skin, his hips pressing against hers, the friction making warmth pool low in her belly and her head swim with pleasure-

A knock on the door suddenly pulled Rose out of her fantasy. It took her a second to come back to reality, and by then, the door had already opened and the Doctor strode in. Rose jumped, water splashing over the edge of the tub.

“Doctor!”

Despite her protest, the Doctor didn’t take his eyes off her. Rose felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. The vibrator was still buzzing in her hands, still so close to where she was hot and throbbing. At least the sound was swallowed by the water, and the bubbles hid everything from view.

“Rose,” he said with an easy smile on his lips, as if he didn’t exactly know what he had just interrupted.

“What are you doing here?” Strung up as Rose was, the words came out a little harsher than intended.

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. The smile slipped off his lips, and suddenly he looked nervous. “Err…” he started, rubbing his neck. “Sorry. Do you want me to go?”

“I- no… I’m sorry,” Rose said softly. It didn’t matter what he had just interrupted. It was good to see his face, to hear his voice. It extinguished any remaining bit of unease she had felt at being separated, and she relaxed back into the tub. “Please stay. But, I mean, why are you here?”

With her words, the Doctor’s tense shoulders relaxed. “You were taking an awfully long time. And to be honest, after this day I didn’t want you out of my sight any longer.” He let out a shaking breath that made Rose’s heart clench.

“Come here,” Rose whispered.

The Doctor slowly crossed the room and dropped to his knees next to the bathtub. Without hesitation, Rose dropped the toy still clutched in her fingers and raised her arm out of the warm water to cup his cheek instead. The Doctor let out another breath, this one less strangled and infinitely more content, and let his eyes slip closed as he leaned into her touch.

“I know what you mean,” Rose whispered. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what might have happened either.” She stroked her thumb over his cheek. “Let me get out of the tub and we can curl up in bed, yeah?”

Immediately, the Doctor’s eyes shot open. He regarded her with a careful look, and eventually his lips curled into a smug smile. The same smile he had given her earlier that evening. The one that made her breath catch and her heart flutter.

“Oh, I’m not here to interrupt your alone time, Rose Tyler,” he said, his voice so low that it sent a shiver down Rose’s spine.

“Then- what?”

The Doctor’s grin widened into something Rose could only describe as predatory. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. And he enjoyed watching her squirm.

“I’m just here to speed things up. Provide some inspiration.” He cupped her face in her hands and leaned closer to kiss her, but hesitated before their lips met. “Only if you want to, of course.”

He could have asked for anything in that moment, and Rose would’ve happily given it to him. “Please,” she breathed out, and the Doctor finally kissed her again. His lips moved slowly over hers, coaxing and teasing for a long while. Eventually he pressed closer, nipping at her bottom lip, and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her when he eventually pulled back. “Is it working?” he asked with a smirk.

Rose gulped, taking in his disheveled form. At some point she must have raked her hands through his hair. It was gloriously tousled on one side of his head. His collar was rumpled where she grabbed it, and his lips were glistening and pink from the kiss. This look was nothing short of gorgeous on him. “Yeah,” she croaked and the Doctor grinned. Slowly, he slipped his tie off his neck and opened the top buttons. Without taking his eyes off her, he popped open his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. It was hardly a striptease, revealing nothing more than his forearms, but it was enough to sent a spark of arousal through her. As soon as the fabric was out of the way, the Doctor leaned back in, cradling her neck with one hand while sinking the other into the tub.

Rose’s heart stuttered in her chest as she realized what he was up to. It didn’t feel real, that they were actually doing this. Maybe she’d been hit on the head while fighting the alien invaders. Or maybe she’d just fallen asleep in the tub, and this was nothing more than a torturous, if delightful, dream. But no, the Doctor was actually fishing her pink vibrator out of the water and pressed it back into her hand. It was buzzing faintly against her skin. He closed her fingers around it and squeezed them. It made her head swim.

Just faintly, his lips brushed against hers. “Touch yourself, my love.”

The sound that left Rose’s throat was something between a whimper and a moan. The Doctor kissed her again, swallowing the sound. He gently nudged her hand between her legs, a silent encouragement that Rose was more than happy to oblige.

The vibrations hit her again, just right this time, and her arousal flared black to life, so much more intense than before. It seemed all-consuming, the touch against her clit, the Doctor’s lips against hers, his fingers caressing her neck. There was nothing but warmth enveloping her - not just from the physical sensations. The realization that the Doctor loved and trusted her enough to be there in this intimate moment, one that was just for her and not at all for his benefit, was nothing short of dazzling.

As her pleasure climbed Rose found it harder and harder to focus on their kiss, until the Doctor eventually pulled back and peppered kisses on her face instead. Rose bit her lip, stifling a moan that threatened to escape her lips, and the Doctor stopped his ministrations to look her in the eye.

“Let me hear you,” he whispered. “Let me _see_ you. I want to see you come undone.”

His words were more than enough to push her over the edge. Rose came with a moan and his name on her lips. Pleasure flooded through her, hot and overpowering, and Rose felt tears prick at her eyes when the Doctor held her close through her orgasm, caressing her neck, peppering kisses to her cheeks and whispering words of affection in her ear. When she came down from her height, she slumped back in the tub, relaxed and boneless.

The Doctor was watching her, his eyes wide with wonder. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he finally whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Rose caught his hand stroking her cheek and kissed his palm. She laced their fingers together, trying to come up with the right words to express her feelings. Her brain still felt sluggish in the best possible way.

“Thank you for this,” she said eventually, giving him a soft smile. “You didn’t have to, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” The Doctor grinned and squeezed her hand. “I just wanted to. And thank you as well.”

“For what?”

He let out a breath. “Letting me do this without expecting that I’d want to go all the way.”

“Course not.” Rose sat up a little, pulling him closer. Not quite an embrace, but the closest to it that their position allowed. The Doctor let out a happy hum as he pressed his face to her shoulder while Rose wrapped an arm around him. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, yeah?”

“Yeah,” the Doctor mumbled against her skin.

Slowly, Rose raked her fingers through his hair. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Nah.” The Doctor pulled back, an easy smile on his lips. “I just want to go to bed with you in my arms. That’s all I need.”

Rose smiled, her heart overflowing with love and affection. “Sounds perfect,” she whispered. It was all she needed as well.


End file.
